Dragon Ball: Timelines - The Vegeta-Sei Saga
by SSJVegetaSei
Summary: An alternate timeline to the original Dragon Ball Z storyline - first Saga starts at start of Frieza Saga
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The Saiyan landed hard on the rocky ground of Planet Vegeta. There came the sickening   
sound of ribs breaking. His opponent, another Saiyan, floated down to land gently on his feet beside him. He stretched his hand out towards his downed foe.  
"Prepare to die. Fool." There was a brilliant flash, and the defeated Saiyan was instantly reduced to his component molecules, leaving nothing but a rapidly dissipating cloud of smoke. Vegeta-Sei, King of all Saiyans, threw back his head and laughed.  
It had been a hard battle. His opponent, while not a strong as him, had been a brilliant fighter, using his technique to outwit his stronger opponent. The match had taken everything Vegeta-Sei had. Except one thing. He could have won easily, and would have if forced, but he had preferred to fight, and learn from the battle.  
Vegeta-Sei was young in Saiyan terms, but his power was respected, and his right to be King never questioned, except by fools who always ended up the same way as his most recent opponent. He was the first Super Saiyan, and had single-handedly orchestrated the defeat of the tuffles.   
He was the first of the Vegeta dynasty, and it was obvious from his looks what his lineage was. He had long, black hair that was tied back in a loose pony tail, and he was not especially tall - for a Saiyan, anyhow. The feature that marked him as being of the Vegeta bloodline most, however, was his eyes. His power level was high, and immense as a Super Saiyan. The only problem, though, was that he could only achieve that awesome power as an Oozaru.  
He frowned at this thought - normally, this would not be a problem, but he was one of the small number of Saiyans that could not control their Oozaru form. It was most certainly powerful, but until the moon went down, no-one was safe - and the Saiyan full moon was tomorrow. As King, he would be expected to attend, killing most of his subjects in the process. He stalked of, angry at fate for this twist. The observers of the recent battle wondered at this, but did not worry too much. They were all Saiyans, and were typically in a foul mood. The scream, likewise, did not worry them. The next thing they saw did.  
A huge vortex had dropped down from the befouled sky, and was whipping about wildly, vapourizing anything it came in contact with. It soon dissipated, and the Saiyans flew over to where it had touched down to assess the damage.  
Vegeta-Sei was nowhere to be found.  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Vegeta-Sei slowly awoke, and immediately regretted it. He attempted to sit up. Groaning from the fresh wave of pain this brought, he put his head in his hands and assessed the situation.  
"Defeat... only... makes a Saiyan... stronger." He jerked his head up, ignoring the pain, as he realized the truth of his mantra. He did feel stronger - and better, too - his headache was just a dull throb now.  
Looking at his surroundings, he wondered where he was. It was more barren then the worst desert on Planet Vegeta. Most of the ground was just dry rock, and what little soil could be found looked as if it had never seen rain. Eddies of dust swirled about him, scouring large outcrops of sandstone. The only thing that seemed to have been untouched by eons of weathering were huge, black crystals coming out of the ground at all angles. There was no sign of civilization anywhere. He stood up, shaking at first, but rapidly gaining strength. He looked again for signs of habitation, but found none. After a minute of contemplation, he picked a direction and started walking.  
He jumped back suddenly as a green-cloaked body landed a few feet in front of him. It had come from behind a particularly large piece of the sandstone, almost undistinguishable from the surrounding landscape. The figure stirred. Quickly, to avoid detection, he hid behind one of the large crystals, and watched.  
"Ha! You're mine now, Syilo!" the voice came from behind the rock. The man in the green cloak struggled to his feet.   
"Not so fast, Redemption! The Khalid Elite will not be defeated so easily!" 'Khalid?' thought Vegeta-Sei.   
Another person, taller and older-looking than the other, came from behind the rocks. He had long, black hair, a scouter, and a huge sword strapped to his back - and a brown tail protruding from his rear. His clothing looked rather worn in - pieces of metal patching up any holes in the blue pants and shirt. Vegeta-Sei's breath hissed in sharp intake.  
"A Saiyan!" he murmured. He continued watching.  
Redemption raised his hand, and a Ki-blast slammed into Syilo, knocking him back into the rocks again. He strode forward and raised his hand.  
"I won't kill you - this time. Not until the Ginyu Force is gone - I need you until then." There was a flash, and Syilo fell unconscious, his clothing ripped, his ribs smashed. He would live, but he would be a long time healing. Redemption turned to walk away.  
"Where did you learn that move?" Redemption jumped at the unfamiliar voice.  
"Who's there?" Vegeta-Sei stepped out from behind the crystal.  
"You're a Saiyan - you should recognize me." Redemption looked at him closely. His face did look familiar... but... he suddenly realized what was wrong.  
"Wait a minute - that's the Saiyan royal symbol! Where did you get that?" Vegeta-Sei stared at him.  
"What do you mean, 'where did I get that'? I have the full right to wear this symbol! This is MY symbol! I am the King of all Saiyans!"  
"Hold on - you're what?"  
  
  
"Your King! What's wrong with you? You are obviously a Saiyan!" Redemption looked at him again. He was a Saiyan, no doubt about that... but his hair... it looked like it had never grown an inch!  
"You... you're a pure-blooded Saiyan!"  
"No, really... what else would I be?" Redemption shook his head.  
"There are only four pure blooded Saiyans alive." Vegeta-Sei's face fell.  
"Then... that vortex... it killed them all? Is this..." he gestured broadly at the landscape around him, "all that is left of Planet Vegeta?" Redemption looked at Vegeta-Sei in wonder. Did he truly not know?  
"Planet Vegeta is long destroyed... many years ago, by a tyrant named Frieza, after he killed King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta was one of the only Saiyans to survive... but, if you don't know that, then... you must be from the past. But a time-travel device hasn't even been invented in this era, much less yours... Do you know how you got here?"  
"The last thing I remember was being hit by a vortex that had suddenly appeared over Planet Vegeta." Redemption frowned.  
"Some kind of time storm, or something, although I've never heard of such a thing. Come on, I'll take you back to GenerationZ's base."  
"GenerationZ?"  
"It's a long story. By the way, what's your name?"  
"Vegeta-Sei."  
  
************  
  
Vegeta-Sei walked with Redemption, presumably back to his ship. His long cloak brushed the rough ground, his tail loose and twitching nervously.   
"...almost there," Redemption hadn't stopped talking in a low murmur since they had set off for the ship. Vegeta-Sei had, for the most part, ignored him, trying to adjust to this new time.  
"Uh-oh." Vegeta-Sei whirled to face him.  
"What is it?" Redemption pointed. A huge man in Saiyan armour was walking around up ahead of them, apparently looking for something.  
"His name is Brock. He's a Khalid, one of Syilo's goons. He's highly unstable, and very dangerous. He must have come to look for his boss." Just then, Brock turned. Vegeta-Sei looked around, but they were out in the open - nowhere to hide.  
"Redemption!" Brock lunged. Redemption screamed, and an aura appeared around him - first orange, then yellow, then pure white. Liquid fire shot through his hair, and it turned blond. The sheer power of the transformation temporarily shoved Brock away.  
"No way! He's a true Super Saiyan!" Vegeta-Sei stared at him, open-mouthed.  
Resolved to fighting, Redemption turned to face Brock. "I defeated Syilo, and I'll take you down too!" Fists flew as the two battled, on the ground, in the air, chunks of rock blasting out everywhere. Vegeta-Sei jumped back as a Ki blast landed a foot in front of him. Redemption was fighting hard, but Brock had the upper hand. Redemption lost power with every blow, and he had already been weakened from his battle with Syilo. Finally, Brock's huge fist got through Redemptions guard, and he took a vicious blow to the face. Redemption was smashed back against a stand of rocks. He slumped, and his hair turned black. He was defeated.  
  
Brock looked over at Vegeta-Sei and grinned. "You my next victim?" He turned, eager for another challenge.  
Vegeta-Sei's eyes burned with rage. Redemption had been his first friend here - perhaps his first friend anywhere. "You dare to take me on?"  
"Hah! You're the puniest little Saiyan I've ever seen! You won't even be a challenge! What are you, ten? No, let me guess, eight! Hahaha!"  
Vegeta-Sei was enraged. He had never been this angry in his life. "You... killed my... friend... PREPARE... TO... DIE!!!!" He screamed, and a yellow energy aura surrounded him. Streaks of fire shot through his hair, and small, chaotic bolts charged the air as they ran up and down his figure. His cape was blown back, and a huge blast of air hit the area, forcing even the huge Brock to throw his hands up protectively. There was a brilliant flash of light, and when Brock's eyes cleared, he saw Vegeta-Sei, his hair blond, his muscles tight, a Super Saiyan.  
"Fool!" Vegeta-Sei charged. He flung his fist in front of him, aiming for Brock's stomach. Brock grinned and raised his arms. Spires of rock came up out of the ground, and surrounded him. They appeared to fuse with his skin. Vegeta-Sei's fist bounced harmlessly off. Brock jumped at him, but he ducked and rolled Brock, landing him hard on his back. In a rush of displaced air, Vegeta-Sei brought his foot down on Brock's chest, but he once again bounced.  
"What... what's going on?" Brock's maniacal grin widened.  
"You can't hurt me. My body-special is rock!"  
"Obviously some of it got in your head." He jumped out of range of Brock's punch. "If I can't hurt you with blows, I'll just have to try something else." He righted himself, and threw back his cloak. Concealed inside was a scabbard. Brock stared at Vegeta-Sei nervously as hand clasped hilt, and a beautiful katana slid out. Vegeta-Sei lowered it until it pointed straight at Brock.  
"Prepare to feel the sting of Anguish!" He charged at Brock, the blade whipping up. In the last second before impact, he whirled, blade extended. He ended up behind Brock's back, and pushed the blade through the huge man, up to the hilt.  
Brock lifted his hand from his side where Vegeta-Sei's whirling blade had touched. It was sticky with blood. Vegeta-Sei withdrew the sword from Brock's back. The giant fell to the ground with a loud crash.  
Vegeta-Sei leapt into the air, and charged the sword blade full of energy. It began to glow. "Anguish Strike!" He accelerated down towards Brock, sword first. It landed hard in Brock's chest. He released all of the energy in the blade at once. There was a brilliant flash, and Brock was gone, the sword clean. He resheathed it and walked over to where Redemption lay.  
"Hey." Redemption looked up and smiled. "Nice job. We'd better get out of here. When those two don't return, they'll be all over this place." His voice was little more than a whisper. Vegeta-Sei picked him up, and walked to the ship.  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta-Sei dumped Redemption on the plated floor of the ship with a sharp clang. He walked up to what he assumed were the controls, and looked them over. They were not in any language he knew.  
".....green." Redemption groaned. Vegeta-Sei looked at the top row of buttons, and pressed the large green one. He grabbed at the panel as the ship shuddered. The engines whined as they started up.  
"Autopilot set for GenerationZ base." The ship shot off into the sky.  
  
************  
  
Vegeta-Sei searched the ship, finally finding food and medical supplies. With a large chicken leg in hand, he returned to Redemption and began to set his wounds. Redemption coughed and opened his eyes.  
"Here. Drink some of this." Redemption gratefully accepted the cup, took a sip, gagged, and sat up.  
"That's horrible!" Then, he realized that he felt better. "What's in that stuff? Senzu beans?"  
"What beans?" Redemption realized Vegeta-Sei had never been to Earth.  
"Nothing. Never mind. What was that you gave me?" Vegeta-Sei frowned.  
"It's just a Saiyan tonic. The ingredients were available, although I had to search." Redemption stared at him, then at the cup in his hand.   
"So... what did you make it out of?" Vegeta-Sei told him. Redemption gagged and threw the cup away.  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
  
************  
  
The young female Saiyan groaned as she awoke. She picked herself up and took in her   
surroundings. Was this all that was left of King Kai's little planet on Snake Way? No. It was too big - but, if that was true, where was she, and how did she get here?  
Her thoughts were interrupted as a lock of hair fell across her face. Black. Where was her staff? Had the twister left that behind? Aha! She saw a glint behind a rock, and walked toward it. Titania picked up her staff and her hair flared to gold.  
A rapidly receding power level grabbed her attention. It was up in the sky. She had never felt anything so powerful before! She scanned the sky, and saw a fading glow.  
"Oh, no, you don't!" She leapt skyward and sped after Redemption's ship.  
  
************  
  
  
  
Redemption suddenly jerked his head up.  
"Someone's following us. They're pretty powerful, too." Vegeta-Sei stared suspiciously at him.  
"How do you know?" Redemption sighed. So much different from back then...  
"Another new technique - we can sense people's power levels." Vegeta-Sei just gave him an incredulous look. "Come on - let's see who it is." They moved to the window. "A Super Saiyan!... I don't recognize him. Guess this is your department, oh-mighty-king."  
"Well, I certainly don't know who it is."  
"Guess I'd better let him in." Redemption hit a sequence of keys. Vegeta-Sei saw a light on a panel come on - OVERRIDE. The door opened, the figure blew in, and the door shut behind the Saiyan again.   
"A woman?" Redemption and Vegeta-Sei chorused. She looked at Redemption, then over to Vegeta-Sei.  
"My name is Titania, and who the hell are you?"  
  
************  
  
Vegeta-Sei glared grumpily at the female Super Saiyan, the sat down with his chin on his fist. Redemption looked at him, then at Titania, then back to Vegeta-Sei.  
"Umm... what's wrong?" Vegeta-Sei turned and stared at him incredulously.  
"What's wrong?" he said mockingly. "Look at her! A Super Saiyan! How many are there? I'm supposed to be the only one! I'm the King of the Saiyans, after all!" He got up and kicked the chair, crushing it against the opposite wall. Titania arrived at a conclusion.  
"You're the King of the Saiyans? That's what you said?" Vegeta-Sei didn't turn. Finally, he responded while still staring at the place where the chair had been.  
"What about it? It doesn't seem to mean anything, anymore." Titania unslung her staff.  
"You're the bastard who sentenced me to death!" She charged at him with the bladed end of her staff. Still with his head turned, Vegeta-Sei batted it away. Titania fell to the floor and changed back to regular Saiyan.  
"Calm down, woman! That's over a thousand years in my future!" He turned, finally, and upon seeing her, faltered. "That little swat shouldn't have been enough to cause you to transform back..." He saw the staff lying several feet away, and his confidence returned.  
"Oh... I see now. You're not a real Super Saiyan! It's just that rod of yours!" He approached her. "In fact, you're nothing more than a third-class!" She reached for her staff, but he flipped it up into his hands. "Hah! You're nothing without this piece of metal! Here, take it back. Your weakness, your dependance on this weapon disgusts me." He tossed her staff back. She caught it in one hand and flared to blonde.  
"What about that sword you have hidden beneath your cloak?" He looked a little flustered, wondering how she knew about it.  
"I don't need that to win."  
"Why don't you prove it?" Redemption decided he had to do something.  
"Hey - before you two start beating each other up, remember that we're in space, and that one small hole in the hull would crush us like a tin can." Noticing how little Vegeta-Sei cared, he quickly pointed to the monitor, and added "Besides, we're almost there!"  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A hatch opened in the asteroid, and they landed inside. Redemption walked out into the hanger bay, followed by Vegeta-Sei and Titania. He opened the pressure-sealed door to the main base, stepped out of the hangar, and into total chaos. They backed against the wall as a Ki blast blistered past them, followed by two rapidly moving shapes: one red, and one green. Redemption shouted to the blurs.  
"Arekusanda! Oboe!" Two strange figures approached them - a red-haired man with two sheathed katanas, and a Namek with black hair and a tail. Perhaps even stranger was the fact that the Namek was clearly female, both from her clothing and her... other female traits. Redemption pointed to Vegeta-Sei. "He saved my life." Arekusanda looked at Vegeta-Sei, then held forth his hand.  
"I'm Arekusanda. This is Oboe." Vegeta-Sei crossed his arms.  
"Vegeta-Sei." A little taken aback, Arekusanda looked ready to respond, when a huge man with red hair charged down the hall. Redemption looked frightened, and prepared to run. In one Ki blast, he was gone. The huge man had killed him.  
"Where are Gojinx and Gouki?" Arekusanda, speechless and dumbfounded by the display, pointed. The man ran off. Arekusanda cleared his throat.  
"Vegeta-Sei, why don't you and your friend," Vegeta-Sei snorted at this.   
"Titania." she volunteered.  
"Yes, well, why don't you and Titania come with us? We're forming a new group, and," he looked around, "it doesn't look like this would be a good place to stay." Vegeta-Sei seemed to think it over.  
"Very well, I will accompany you. I suppose the woman can tag along if she wants."  
"Well then, welcome to the team." Arekusanda cast about worriedly as a not-too-distant Ki blast shook the walls. They looked as if they would crumble at any moment, exposing them all to the vacuum outside.  
"Follow me - quickly!" He took off down a corridor, with Oboe close behind. Vegeta-Sei and Titania looked at each other, then shrugged and followed.  
  
************  
  
The small group flew at dizzying speed down the corridors of the base, past doors, halls, and training rooms of all kinds. Still, it was several minutes before their goal came into sight.  
"This is the hangar where my ship is housed," announced Arekusanda, entering the door. Oboe followed him, and then Titania. When Vegeta-Sei moved to follow, a large, blue hand blocked his way.  
"Going somewhere, Saiyan?" hissed a sinister voice.  
ZING! Arekusanda had drawn, and thrown his twin katanas in the blink of an eye. Burtur was pinned against the wall, the swords protruding from the wings of his Saiyan armour. Arekusanda walked up to him, and round-house kicked him in the side of the face. He then placed his foot against Burtur's armoured stomach, and with a with a strangled sound from the blue giant as he was used as leverage, Arekusanda withdrew his swords and replaced them in   
  
  
their sheathes. He turned back to the hangar as Burtur collapsed.  
"Now let's get out of here. My ship is this way." They followed him in a daze.  
  
************  
  
Arekusanda set the ship down on a small island in the middle of the ocean on a pleasant, tropical, water-covered planet. They disembarked and found a cabin, filled with supplies. They sat down on the couches inside. Vegeta-Sei looked around in wonder.  
"Where is this place?" Arekusanda smiled.  
"This is a... safe area we set up, Oboe and I, when it became clear that GenerationZ would probably not be staying in the same place forever, due to danger from the Khalids or the Ginyu Force. This has obviously come to pass. I just hope that the others make it here safely... well, no matter. We're safe here - nobody other than GenerationZ knows about it. You two should probably get some rest, you look like you need it - oh, Vegeta-Sei, here." He leaned down and opened one of the boxes. Reaching inside, he withdrew a small bundle. "This," he said, unfolding it, "is the latest version of the Saiyan combat suit. It was developed by one of your descendants, or so I would imagine. He eyed Vegeta-Sei. "You are King Vegeta-Sei, the first Super Saiyan?" Vegeta-Sei nodded. "As I thought. The new combat suit gives better protection, mobility, and flexibility than the one you are wearing now." Vegeta-Sei accepted the suit, and began to strip. Titania gasped.  
"You... you're just going to change right here in front of us?"  
"Saiyans," he said carefully, giving her a pointed look, "have no problems with the naked body. In fact, fighting unclothed is considered the purest form of combat." His gaze fell slightly lower. "Besides, why should you care? It's not as if you're trying too hard to conceal your... assets." Titania "Humpf"ed indignantly, and turned around. Still, she couldn't resist a glance over her shoulder as she turned. My, but he was a handsome specimen. Not only that, he was also the first of her race that she had ever met. She resolved to have him trained before the end of the week.  
"Titania?" She broke out of her thoughts at the sound of Oboe's voice. "Would you like one too?" She held out one of the combat suits. "It'll fit - they're... stretchy." Titania smiled.  
"No thanks - I prefer the mobility of my own outfit. Besides, do you have any idea how long this took to make?"  
  
************  
  
The Saiyans remained with Oboe and Arekusanda for several days, most of which Vegeta-Sei spent catching up with events that had occurred since his own time.  
"But there's one thing that I still don't understand. If I'm here, then what happened to Planet Vegeta? Supposedly I destroyed it - but I disappeared from that timeline a day before it would have happened." Arekusanda considered this.  
"Well... no, you were never thought to have destroyed it. You killed a lot of Saiyans, it's true... but you didn't destroy Planet Vegeta.  
"Still, how could I have done all that damage if I'm here? Besides, who killed all of those people if it wasn't me?"  
"Was there another Saiyan with a power like yours?"  
"No. But... there was one who was close. A warrior named Bardock." Arekusanda gasped. "Is there something significant about that?"  
"Yes, indeed there is. As I have told you, there are very few Saiyans alive today. They are almost all descended from two Saiyans - you, and Bardock."  
"Really? I never knew he had a son... well, no matter. Still, that's an interesting fact. Now, as for Planet Vegeta?..." Arekusanda's eyes narrowed.  
"It was destroyed, but not by any Saiyan. It was a tyrant named Frieza - an evil being who first enslaved the Saiyan race, then destroyed it when it became a threat to his power. Originally, it was thought that only four Saiyans had escaped the destruction: Kakarot and Raditz, brothers, and descendants of Bardock. Your descendant, Prince Vegeta, and his retainer, Nappa, general of the Saiyan Elite.   
"Right now, where we are, we consider ourselves to be outside of the timeline. Here, we can fight without being disturbed, and without upsetting time All of the greatest fighters who ever lived are here, now, and battling for their respective causes. However, you came here differently than we did, not by choice, and as such we won't hold you to our vows of non-interference. You and Titania were brought here by a natural occurrence, and as such are a natural part of this timeline now. If you wish to involve yourselves, we won't stop you."  
Arekusanda's speech was interrupted by the descent of a large, beautiful ship. It looked like nothing so much as a drop of liquid silver, falling rapidly. It stopped suddenly, hovering an inch above the water, there being no room for it on the small island. Suddenly, the side of the mysterious ship rippled, and formed a solid, flat wall. From this wall a set of stairs projected down to the island, and a small door appeared and seperated itself from the rest of the ship. From the inside, several beings emerged.  
"Hi," said the one in front. He looked human, sort of. But human like a Saiyan was human, that is to say "not quite." He was tall, with medium-length brown hair, just down to his neck. his clothing suggested a business suit, and came complete with a long white cape, pinned with a jewelled emblem, the sort that absolutely screamed, "I'm not just decoration, I mean something!" He looked, for all intents and purposes, like an average, if somewhat tall human, if one ignored the way the shoulders seemed to bulge slightly, the subtle rising of the cape in the back. He had a certain aura about him, though, and all present were sure that he was not human.  
"My name is Taisa," stated the figure, "and you may call us the Kanai."  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
The four inhabitants of the small island gaped. If, five minutes ago, somebody had asked them what they least expected, this would probably have been it. Finally, Arekusanda managed to get his voice back.   
"Erm... how did you find us here?"   
"Oh, quite easily," said Taisa. "Kind of like this." He grinned, and his eye twinkled.   
For the second time that week, Vegeta-Sei's world went black, and he felt the passage of time. Not so much, though, as before. The world blinked back into existence, feeling both hours and an instant later. The Kanai ship now hovered a few hundred feet up, and Taisa was flanked by two more Kanai.   
"Allow me to make the introductions on our side." He gestured to the Kanai on his left, who was smaller than himself, and not as well built.   
"This is Matsutsu. He's one of the nobility, and just with us to observe, more or less." His other arm lifted. "And this is Rutsuko. He is one of the strongest of our race, although not very bright, as is the curse of our strongest." Several birds chose this moment to fly overhead. Rutsuko pointed.   
"Look Taisa! Pigeons! And finches, too!" Taisa sighed. He made a gesture, and the flock imploded. A small brown feather floated down to settle on the ground next to Taisa's foot. Rutsuko giggled, and, picking it up, stuck it in his hair. Taisa sighed again, and turned back to the stunned group of Saiyans.   
"Well now, as I was just about to say..." at this he glanced at Rutsuko, but he appeared to be happily dancing. Not wanting any more interruptions, Taisa left him to it. "We are looking to hire some mercenaries. You see, we are on a quest, of sorts." Arekusanda frowned.   
"Oboe and I are not from this time, and, as such, must refuse to participate in current events. These two, however, came to be here naturally, and are free to do as they wish. If you want to negotiate, it is with them." Arekusanda and Oboe turned, and went into the cabin.   
"Wonderful," muttered Taisa. "Saiyans. Very well, monkeys, how about it?" Titania saw Vegeta-Sei's hand go under his cloak, and felt his power rising. Quickly, she put her hand on his shoulder and drew him aside.   
"I'll kill him!" hissed Vegeta-Sei. "I'll kill them all for insulting my people!"   
"No!... they could be useful - if beings of that power need our help on their "quest", it must be for something very valuable, right? Besides, wouldn't you like to know how he does that little time trick of his?" Vegeta-Sei slowly relaxed.   
"Well... I suppose that you could perhaps be correct."   
"Good. When we get back, let me do the talking, ok? Let's not reveal our true power, or who you really are. That way, they won't be expecting it when we take whatever it is from them."   
"Very well, woman." They returned to the Kanai. Titania approached Taisa.   
"We're ready to listen."   
"Excellent. Our quest is to recover the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Normally, a quest such as this would be simple to us, but when we passed by the planet, we sensed many high power levels, and we feel that the three of us will not be enough to handle all of the fighters there. And, although I find you to be rather unkempt, not to mention the sheer smell of your race..."   
At this Vegeta-Sei screamed. He probably would have attacked, had Oboe, who had come out to recover the hammock, not tactfully stomped on his tail, which was free and twitching in agitation.   
"What's with him?" asked Taisa.   
"Well..." Titania gave Vegeta-Sei a brief glance out of the corner of her eye. "He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the room, if you take my meaning." Oboe lifted her foot and stomped again, but her foot came down on solid ground. She was momentarily confused, but then felt Vegeta-Sei's supple tail wrapping around her leg. With a sudden jerk, she fell to the ground. Vegeta-Sei turned his back to Taisa and helped her up.   
"Don't do that again," he hissed as he pulled her roughly to her feet. She nodded and returned to the cabin with the hammock.   
"So, what's in this for us?" Titania was asking.   
"The reason that we desire the Dragonballs is that they have the power to grant anyone who collects all seven three wishes - any three wishes. If you choose to assist us, I will let you have one of those wishes between you, to do with as you like." Of course, he had no such intention, but they didn't need to know that - when their usefulness had ended, he would simply kill them.   
Vegeta-Sei spoke up. "Very well. We will consider helping you attain these Dragonballs." Of course, he had no such intention, but they didn't need to know that - when their usefulness had ended, he would simply kill them.   
They were interrupted by the sound of a large object screaming down into the planet's atmosphere. Looking up, they saw a round object, cordonned in flame. It crashed into the island, embedding itself on impact, and sending up a cloud of dust, soil, and rocks. When the air cleared, the object was revealed as a spacepod - a spacepod bearing a mysterious triangular figure.   
"No! It can't be!" Arekusanda stood in horror outside of the cabin, staring in disbelief at the spacepod. Oboe clung to his arm with a terrified look on her face. The pod's door slowly opened. A huge figure uncurled itself, and stepped out.   
"AREKUSANDA! GET OUT HERE! NO-ONE ESCAPES FROM ME!" Recoome looked angry. Very angry.   
"Umm..." Taisa looked at Recoome, then at the Saiyans, then at Recoome again. "Perhaps we should be leaving..." He glanced at Matsutsu, who nodded his agreement, and Rutsuko, who sang tunelessly. "Well we're all agreed then we'll be back later bye!" Matsutsu ran onto the ship, followed by Taisa, and Rutsuko, who Taisa was towing by his ear. A few seconds later it shot off into the sky and disappeared.   
"Arekusanda!" Recoome had seen them, and approached rapidly. "So, you thought you could escape from me?"   
"But you let us go!" protested Arekusanda.   
"No I didn't!" Recoome began to look flustered. He looked around quickly for a subject change. "Say, who are these two?"   
Arekusanda started forward. "You have no right to harm them. They are not a part of this conflict." At this, Vegeta-Sei put his arm forward to stop Arekusanda's advance.   
"You helped us when we first arrived here. Now is our chance to repay you." Arekusanda started to protest, then, seeing the look in Vegeta-Sei's eyes, nodded. Recoome decided he'd had enough.   
"Well, it doesn't matter who they are - they're here with you, so I'll kill them anyway!" He flexed his muscles, and struck a ridiculous pose. "Are you ready to face the vengeance of Recoome?"   
Oboe shrieked and dropped into a fighting stance. Titania grabbed her staff and twirled it around her body, putting it in fighting position, and turning Super Saiyan. Vegeta-Sei threw his cloak aside. He clenched his fists, and his power aura flared as his hair turned gold. Arekusanda put his hands on the hilts of his katanas. A red aura appeared around him, and his hair turned a much brighter shade of red.   
"Let's do it," said Arekusanda, as he drew his swords, and charged. At the last second, Recoome ducked, then punched upward toward Arekusanda's belly, but he shot up and came down with a backflip onto his feet. He once again flew at Recoome, but this time he slashed straight down with both katanas. Recoome brought his arms up in an x shape, and the swords landed harmlessly. Arekusanda stepped back and grinned.   
"Well, now that we've taken each other's measure, shall we step it up a notch?"   
"Fine with me," said Recoome. A power aura appeared around him. Arekusanda did the same. They both charged, and met in the middle, a deadly dance of flesh and steel. Blasts of rock came up across the landscape as the two fought. Recoome was stronger than any of them, but he was also huge and bulky, and had a harder time landing a blow.   
They reappeared suddenly, and Arekusanda took a vicious swing. Recoome deflected the blow, and the sword went skittering away. Arekusanda switched his left katana over, and continued double-handed. He began a heated shower of blows, forcing Recoome back. He stopped as Recoome was backed into a stand of rocks, and thrust his sword forward. Rocoome sidestepped, and the sword was firmly embedded in the rock. Recoome grinned as Arekusanda tried to pull it out, and punched him squarely in the face. Arekusanda staggered back, clutching at his jaw, which was bleeding heavily. He spat, leaving a red stain on the ground. WHAM! He exhaled more blood, from internal injuries this time, as Recoome had kneed him in the gut.   
"Recoome... BOOM!" Recoome brought his clasped hands down on Arekusanda's back, slamming him into the ground. His aura faded away as his hair turned back to its usual dark red.   
"No! NO!" Oboe flew forward, screeching, but Recoome simply batted her into the rocks. She, too, collapsed. Vegeta-Sei watched, helpless, as Recoome destroyed all of his friends... first, it had been Redemption, vapourized before his eyes, and now, Arekusanda and Oboe. But what could he do? There was no way he could stand against a power like that. No! He wouldn't let this happen!   
"I won't let you win!" He threw his head back and screamed. His irises disappeared entirely, and raw power charged through his frame. His muscles bulged, and, with a final cream of rage, a burst of power spread throughout the area. When the air cleared, Vegeta-Sei stepped out of the dust. His muscles had more than doubled in size, and he glowed from head to toe with a brilliant yellow light. He pointed to Recoome.   
"You're mine!!!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
Recoome cast about for the small warrior, but he could not seem to see him. But how, he thought to himself, could the runt be so fast?   
"Where are you, Saiyan?" Suddenly, Vegeta-Sei reappeared right in front of Recoome, hanging in the air.   
"Right here." He spun, and planted his boot firmly in the side of Recoome's head. The huge man went flying into a stand of rocks, rebounded, and charged at Vegeta-Sei.   
They began to fight in earnest, a flurry of punches and kicks, blocks and dodges. They shot over the landscape, sometimes fighting on the hills, sometimes over the water, and now in the sky.   
Vegeta-Sei buried his fist in Recoome's stomache, but Recoome, with clenched fists, bashed him down towards the ground. At the last second, Vegeta-Sei flipped upright, catching Recoome, who had been coming to finish the job, with both legs, kicking him into the dirt.   
Still, Recoome got up. "You'll pay for that!" He flew to Vegeta-Sei, and his clenched fists slammed into the side of Vegeta-Sei's face. As he flew back from the blow, Recoome appeared behind him and bashed him down. Vegeta-Sei began to struggle to his feet.   
"Stop!" yelled Titania. "Can't you see that he's defeated? Isn't that enough?" Recoome seemed to stop and consider this.   
"Umm... No. And stop meddling where you're not wanted." He gestured, and a ki-blast flew from his hand, bathing Titania in its glow. She fell, and stopped moving.   
"NOOOOOOO!!!! LEAVE... HER.... ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta-Sei had regained his feet. They were spread slightly, and his fists were firmly clenched, every muscle in his body tensed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" His body flashed from the power charging through it. Tendrils of energy snaked out, ripping huge furrows in the rocks. His hair began to glow, and took on a look like liquid fire. Then, it began to grow. The ribbon tying it in place was ripped to shreds as Vegeta-Sei's hair shot down past his waist, down almost to his knees. His muscles bulged, and a brilliant flash lit the area. When the transformation was finished, sparks of raw power still randomly flashed across his body.   
"I said that I wouldn't let you win! And I won't let you hurt my friends! I won't let you hurt... her.. anyMORE!!!" With that, Vegeta-Sei attacked. Recoome got his arms up a fraction of a second before Vegeta-Sei's fists collided with them. Vegeta-Sei pushed the advantage, loosing a furious flurry of blows, and Recoome was forced back by the ferocity of his vicious assault.   
Arekusanda woke up, and propping himself against a rock, watched the fight progress. "They're dead even!"   
As Vegeta-Sei's attack continued, Recoome concentrated his energy. When Vegeta-Sei paused for a moment to catch his breath, Recoome flung his arms forward and released his beam. It was Vegeta-Sei's turn to raise his arms and be blown back.   
The beam dissipated, and Vegeta-Sei returned to the offensive. This time, though, Recoome was ready, and he began to return the blows. Now, they truly fought each other, punching, kicking, each trying to find an opening, a weak spot in the other's defenses through which they could land the final blow. They seemed to be everywhere at once on the cracked and blasted ground of the island, such was their speed, and their rage. The air crackled with raw, destructive energy, and dust was thick in the small planet's atmosphere. As the battle raged on, it became obvious that neither fighter would conceive an inch. This was a fight to the death.   
  
***********   
  
Up in their ship hovering far above the surface of the planet, the Kanai waited expectantly. Matsutsu and Rutsuko were unusually quiet, intent on a deeply concentrating Taisa. Finally, unable to stand the waiting any longer, Matsutsu broke the silence.   
"Taisa! What's happening down there?" Taisa turned slowly.   
"I wish I knew. It's a very odd planet - something is blocking me from sensing much - in fact, if I didn't already know that they were down there, I don't think I would have been able to find them. It's just our luck that we saw them land a few days ago. All I can really do is measure their power relative to each other, and the two largest are pretty much equal, although one is falling faster than the other."   
"What will we do, then?" Taisa's look was grim.   
"Wait. It's all we can do." He turned back to the planet and began his concentration again, hoping to learn something more.   
  
***********   
  
Vegeta-Sei and Recoome whirled, as if in a dance, each fighting and parrying so fluidly, the onlookers wondered if the contest between the two fighters would ever come to a close.   
"Recoome... BOOM!" Recoome took a huge, double-fisted swing at Vegeta-Sei, but connected with little beside air. He turned to find his swift opponent, and caught a Saiyan combat boot full in the face. He went sprawling, and Vegeta-Sei landed, locked in fighting stance and breathing heavily, but smiling. Finally, he relaxed, and turned to check on Arekusanda.   
"Watch out!" Vegeta-Sei dropped a split-second before Recoome's huge leg swept through his former location, the swung wildly in Recoome's direction, to force him back. To his surprise, he once again caught Recoome square in the jaw, sending the big brute head-over-heels into the rocks.   
Vegeta-Sei assumed his previous stance, but now his breathing was even more laboured, and he no longer smiled. How had he survived that kick? Not that it mattered. He was defeated now - No! It couldn't be! "No!"   
Recoome stood up and grinned. "So sorry to disappoint you, little Saiyan, but you can't defeat me! Your new form is certainly powerful, but you're not used to it! Just maintaining that strength saps you faster than any blow I land, and it's even worse when you're fighting!"   
"He's right!" called out Titania, who had survived Recoome's blast, but up until that point had played dead to bring out Vegeta-Sei's power. "You'll have to change back!"Vegeta-Sei gave her a worried look.   
"But I'm not strong enough unless I'm in this form!" Titania looked at him helplessly, but began thinking furiously for something, anything, to save them.   
"Wait - maybe there is a way after all!" Recoome looked disgusted.   
"Planning - you're always planning! Well that's it! I've had enough! No more plans! Choose your next words carefully, Saiyans - They'll be your last!" He began walking towards them.   
"Vegeta-Sei!" Titania shouted to get his attention. "Isn't the ability to fuse a royal secret?" Recoome drew neared.   
"What's your point, woman? Even if I were willing, the ritual takes time, time that we don't have!" He turned, one more, to face Recoome, as the huge man's fist came barreling in again. Suddenly, twin blurs, red and green, flew into the huge man, smashing him back down into the rocks again.   
"Do whatever you need to do! Oboe and I will hold him as long as we can!" There was a loud roar. Arekusanda glanced over his shoulder. "Whoops - gotta go! And please, be quick - we can only last a few minutes against him, even at our best!" With that, Oboe and Arekusanda disappeared. Behind Vegeta-Sei, the sounds of battle erupted.   
  
***********   
  
"Quickly! While he's occupied - teach me how to fuse, so we can beat him!" Vegeta-Sei turned away.   
"Hah!" Titania looked at him, shocked.   
"What are you waiting for?!"   
"You think I would fuse with you?" Titania opened her mouth, then closed it again. Finally, she spoke. It was nearly a whisper.   
"Why?" Vegeta-Sei, about to make a crass remark, was stopped by the emotion in the word.   
"Well - isn't it obvious? I'm a man, and you... you're... you're a woman." He spoke as if realizing the truth of his words for the first time.   
"Are you saying that it's not possible?" Vegeta-Sei shifted, staring at his feet. He looked uncomfortable.   
"Well... no... actually, I'm not really sure. It's never been tried. I mean, what would we become? What other complications could arise?" Titania looked pleadingly at him.   
"Nothing is what we'll become for sure, if we don't try!"   
Arekusanda landed abruptly at Vegeta-Sei's feet. He looked like Recoome had been using him as a punching bag.   
"A little rapidity would be appreciated." He slowly got back up and rejoined the fight. Vegeta-Sei's face hardened.   
"All right. Let's do it. But don't blame me if it doesn't work." Titania smiled grimly at him.   
"That's a risk we'll have to take."   
"Very well. This is going to sound strange, but... it's a dance." He set about teaching her the Saiyan fusion technique. She picked it up fairly quickly, but every second was precious, and he urged her to learn faster with every scream from the brave Oboe and Arekusanda. At last, they were ready to attempt the fusion. Titania cracked a lopsided grin.   
"Here goes..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
As the ritual progressed, their outlines began to blur. At last, he even though Vegeta-Sei had stepped on Titania's toes, the merger was complete-and it was an impressive sight indeed. The being stood about six and a half feet tall, with hair longer than half the body, past the hips. Although the figure was very slender, it was clearly very well muscled, but not overly so. The figures gaze fell nervously, and it let loose a very feminine shriek decided to round lumps protruding from the chest. Well, that settled one thing, at least, although she didn't even want to consider other possible changes. She glanced back to check for weaponry, and found the swords and staff crossed across her back. The uniform, too, was a curious amalgamation - Vegeta-Sei's cloack attached to Titania's top, and the saiyan pants, but in the form of shorts, and Titania's boots, ending like Saiyan boots.   
Suddenly, a cry was heard from the battlefield, followed by a deep laugh.   
"It's time to get to work." She flew off to join the fight.   
  
*******  
  
Arekusanda was thrown to the ground. He landed with a heavy thud, not having deflected the shock of landing. Recoome laughed, and approached the fallen Saiyan.   
"Fool! You shouldn't have interfered. Now, I'm gonna make sure you're dead!" He held his arms out, focusing energy. " Recoome. . . Boom!" The blast flew at Arekusanda, and then abruptly veered away. In its place stood the fused Saiyan, her aura flaring.   
"What happened? " Recoome looked confused.   
"I happened."   
"And just who are you?" The glowing angel of destruction laughed.   
"You already know me." Recoome stared at her. "I am both Vegeta-Sei and Titania - but you may call me Tigeta."  
"But. . . That's impossible!" Recoome stuttered. "Only Nameks can fuse."  
"That's where you're wrong-and I'm going to show you!!!" Pulling the staff from her back, she attacked.   
  
*******  
Recoome swung at Tigeta, but she ducked and rolled under him, coming up suddenly at his feet. She slammed her elbow into his stomach. As he fell back, she spin-kicked him in the face, and an airborne roundhouse sent him crashing to the ground. He got back up, extremely annoyed, but also somewhat dazed. He took another swing at her, but she jumped over it, smashing him in the face, vaulted over his head, and slammed him in the back with both fists.   
"This is ridiculous!" thought Recoome as he fell. " Not only is she blazingly fast, she's performing move combinations that those two never could have done!"   
He got back up, and started a major offensive, aiming blow after blow at Tigeta's head. Tigeta fluidly blocked every shot.  
"What? " Thought Recoome. "That's the boy's style! " Then, Tigeta drew her staff, and began spinning it. Blow after blow from the staff rained down unrelentingly on Recoome's thick skull. "But that's not possible! The little man couldn't do that! That's one of the bitches moves!" Realization hit him like Tigeta's staff. "They're switching control of the body! It's like fighting both of them at the same time!" He fell again. He screamed as he lept up, and laid his fist right across Tigeta's jaw. He laughed in triumph, and then cut short suddenly, when reality intruded in his mind - Tigeta was unhurt. She straightened, and spoke:  
"You will hurt my friends no more." She smash kicked him in the chest, sending him into the air, then appeared behind him and slammed him into the ground. When he got back up, Tigeta was hovering high above him, arms outstretched, gathering energy.   
"NOOO!!!" screamed Recoome.   
"Final Flash!!!" Tigeta was merciless and unrelenting. The huge beam's energy was focused on Recoome. He glowed blindingly as the energy filled him, and then with a brilliant flash, he was gone.   
  
*******  
  
The large, silvery ship descended once again, and the Kanai nearly scrambled out. Taisa stared around, open mouthed at the scene before him. Although the Saiyans were all back to normal, the devastation told him a lot. Realizing he was gaping, he shut his mouth, and generally composed himself.   
"So, you won. Congratulations. Have you considered my offer?" The other Kanai leaned closer.   
Titania moved her head close to Vegeta-Sei's. "Should we?"   
"There's nothing for us here now. Let's go - I want to find Frieza, and destroy him for what he's done to our people!" Titania looked back to the Kanai. "Let's go. "   
"Excellent!" Taisa smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. They said goodbye to Oboe and Arekusanda, filed aboard the ship, and quickly left the small planet behind. 


End file.
